Revive
by SqueegeeG
Summary: After a rough breakup with her boyfriend, Cam, Maya and Zig try to get their new friend back on track. But per usual, nothing can come easily. Cam/ Maya OC/Zig (AU)
1. Gioia

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Guys! SO happy to be back. I felt it was time for a fresh start and I think this will be the story to do it. If you guys have seen Skins (preferably UK) than you'll understand my formatting. I want to do each chapter from a different characters POV, starting with my own. (I know, Im that little bitch who puts herself in her stories... whatever.) I hope you like it! And If you read my other story, this is a direct continuation from that, so fear not SOTCG readers, I've not abandoned those characters quite yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gioia**

I woke up to the sound of jackhammers in the street. I turn to face my dusty black alarm clock, 6 AM. Fuck. Luckily it's only Saturday and I can sleep in for the day and check in on people before catching the plane back to Toronto. Zig is still at the foot of my bed, his black side swept hair ruffled from his constant tossing and turning throughout the night. I lay back down and listen to the steady rhythm of his breathing, calming me almost instantly.

I stare up at the ceiling and try to relax. Looking up at the uneven ceiling swirls used to be one of my favorite things to do. I would spend hours looking for hidden messages and pictures within the random swoops of lines. I think I was looking for a way out. I'm still looking for a way out, but the messages in the ceiling aren't helping these days.

Zig begins to toss and turn, mumbling words I can't make out. I decide to text Danielle. There's nothing like some serious girl talk to get over someone. Speaking of someone I wonder what the hell he's up to. I mean, really, did he really decided that it would be a smart idea to be with another girl? I would have figured it out sooner or later. He is smart though... I'll give him that. He was smart enough to make it long distance. I'm kinda glad in sick twisted way. I always assumed he was this great guy who really understood and accepted me. But, alas, he isn't and didn't. He, like everyone else, decided that he would end it when someone better came along. I just thought he was smarter than that. But hey, these are the sucky cards I've been dealt, I might as well make use of them.

"Hey." Zig says, yawning as he sits up, groggy from sleep. "Well hello there Sleeping Beauty, you look particularly ravishing this morning, disheveled is your look." I say sarcastically, looking into his glowing green irises. "Well someone has good taste." He says winking and attempting to crack his back. "Didn't sleep too comfortably?" I ask, looking at the pained expression on his face as he swivels his hips. "Not quite, but I'm fine. How you holding up." He asks gently, innocence evident in his face. "I've been better." I say with a half-hearted smirk. "Alright... Now, where is your bathroom?" He asks, getting to his feet a bit too quickly. "Out this door and the first door on your left." "Perfect. Thanks. I'll leave when the room stops spinning." He says, grabbing a post of my bed to balance himself. "Aye aye captain." I say, scooching back under the covers and waiting until my heavy eyelids drooped from exhaustion as he exited. I'd been up the past couple of nights with restless thoughts playing around in my mind. I slowly drifted between consciousness, thoughts and images blurring together with ease.

* * *

" up." I hear as my eyes begin to flutter open, seeing Zig standing above me. "Hey." I say, my voice groggy and scratchy. I take in Zig's appearance: ungelled wet hair, glowing green eyes, natural smile playing on his lips, and rumpled clothing. And yet, he was still just as adorable. "I wanted to know if you wanted to take a walk with me. Its a really nice day and I think you could use some head clearing time." He says, putting on his shoes. "Sure. Just a sec." I say, pulling the covers away from me and walking to my closet. I pull out running shoes, a light sweatshirt and cropped yoga pants. "I'll be out in just a minute." I say, walking him to the door and locking it after he headed out.

I swifty took off my fluffy sweatpants and oversized t-shirt, standing in front of my mirror in only a bra and panties. I'm a shadow of who I used to be. Sure my voice is the same and so is my vulgar and dark humor... but I look so different. I look happy. I look well rested and... pretty, even. I'd never thought of myself as a pretty girl. I was just the girl with glasses and a big chest. No one would talk to me. But now, now I'm confident. I have friends who help me and all those who hurt me are out of my life for good. I can relax and focus on school again. I can have a social life without the drama. I can be happy.

* * *

Our shoes hit the gray pavement in sync as we turn the corner, picking up the pace to a jog. "Race you to the white mail box." He says, a devilish grin forming. "Prepare to eat my dust." I say, zooming ahead of him with ease. "Not if I can help it." He says, quickly pushing past my lead and making it to the mailbox while I wheezed my way behind. "No fair. Its not my fault I'm fat." I say, grabbing my stomach. "You're not fat... you're perfect." He says sincerely, eyes glistening in the bright sun. A deep red blush creeps onto my pale cheeks. For a minute we stare at eachother, our locked eyes unbreakable. But then we heard it... Lauren.

"Hey Geeeeeeeeegg." She says purposely extending syllables as we turn her way. "Oh hey Lore." I say, disappointed, my bright smile fading within seconds. I took in her new appearance. She'd gotten her hair straightened instead of gel running through her hair into rock solid curls. And she wore a skin-tight leopard print dress with black pumps, her foundation seven shades darker than her skin tone and unblended. "Who's this?" She asks, gesturing to Zig and subconsciously twirling her hair, turning it frizzy. "This is Zig. Zig this is Lauren. We've been friends since grade 6." "Nice to meet you" He says politely extending a hand. "Oh trust me... the pleasure is all mine." She says winking and beginning to walk away. Her hair flowing in the wind that came soon after.

"Well that was..." "Yeah, she's kind of a..." "Whore." "Exactly. I really only keep her around because I want to be the friend they interview when she's on '16 and Pregnant'. I think it would be fun." I say honestly, bending down to tie my shoe. "She's so fake. I don't get why there are girls who slather themselves in makeup... does it have anything to do with self esteem issues? Cause I think she has a few." He says, offering a hand when I'd finished with my laces. "Thanks. And I would think so. She only got this way after she and her long distanced boyfriend broke up. I bet she thinks it attracts more boys or something." "Well, at least from my perspective I can tell you that it isn't working. We don't want Barbie dolls, trust me." "Oh yeah, and what does the future famous musician Zigmund Novak see in a girl?" I ask, punching his arm lightly. "We want someone intelligent enough to talk to without dumbing things down, and unique. Different is kind of a turn on." He says shrugging his shoulders, his hands in his pockets. "Thank you Mr. Novak, we'll be right back after a few words from our sponsors." I say, speaking into my hand as a makeshift microphone. "My first interview... feels official." He says grinning. "You're damn right its official, I've interviewed the greats. My stuffed bear, my Dad, a ladybug... To be in the same category as those three is something to be very, very proud of my friend." I say, placing a hand on his back. "I feel like a star." He says, dramatically placing his hand over his heart and sighing.

We round the corner and walk to my street and enter the house. Its dark. "Hello?" I call into the echoing kitchen. "Look theres a note." Zig says, unclipping the sheet of paper that had been on the pot rack above my head. "Well, it might be worth having you around after all, you can reach high things." "Ahh but that's not all." He says, one eyebrow raising as he puts a hand on the ceiling. "You're cheating." I say, pointing to him standing on his tiptoes. "Am I?" He questions, his eyebrows knitted. I swipe the note from him and begin reading, _"Went out to get milk and things. See you after I get back from the gym, my pants don't fit and I refuse to buy more. Love Dad."_ I read to myself, laughing at the fact that he'll pay for a gym membership but not new pants. "What's it say?" Zig asks, peering over my shoulder. "Dad's getting milk and then going to the gym. He'll be back in like two hours." I say, walking to the trash and crumpling the note. "I'm gonna go change out of these clothes, make yourself at home." I say smiling and gesturing to the living room.

I quickly run up stairs and lock my door, changing into whatever I could grab. My phone buzzes. **Danielle: Stop by my way if you get the chance. I have excited news about McSlutty.** I assume McSlutty is either Katie (the pregnantest) or Lauren (the girl who will do anything to turn a guys head). **Me: Oh I'll definitely swing by. Is it okay if I bring a guy?** And not five seconds after I reply do I hear the familiar noise indicating an incoming text. **Danielle: Look at you scouting for dudes. No problemo. Its just me and Jared hangin out at the house.** Jared is her boyfriend. They've been together for two months and are probably the most successful couple ever to come out of WHS. They were truly made for each other. He gets her quick wit and keeps her on her toes, not many people can do that. She's always a beat ahead of the boys she dates which makes it nearly impossible for her to joke around with guys. But she found her man. And that's what makes me so happy. She's a beautiful girl, but people find her personality a little off putting. And she's one of the biggest advocates for women's rights that I've ever met. She's always making sure that she is doing beyond what is expected of her so people take her seriously, which I find beautiful.** Me: Hahahaha, you know me so well Dani. Cool cool, see ya soon.** I type back as I search for an appropriate outfit in my closet. After about three minutes of flipping through things and wrinkling my nose at what I used to wear, I settle on a black t-shirt and faded gray jeans. One of my standbys when I had to rush out the door in the morning. I decide to put my hair up and out of my face, but struggle brushing through the snarls in my hair. But after tedious untangling I manage to get my hair into a ponytail, swiping on lip gloss and rushing down the stairs, phone in hand.

"How would you feel about going out today." I ask as he sits up from the couch. "I knew you wanted me Carlo. I see how you work. Always trying to 'hang out' with me... I get it." He says snickering and putting quotation marks around "hang out". "I guess you're onto me." I say, grabbing his hand as we step outside into the crisp late autumn air, leaves falling from surrounding trees and a chilling gust of wind enveloping us as we sit on the stoop and wait for Danielle and Jared.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed reading this. And if you get a minute please review this story. I appreciate all that my readers do for me and it makes me very happy. (No pressure though hahaha). I would love to know what you guys think of my new ideas. Be it good or bad. Thanks and I hope you guys are ready fro the episode tomorrow, I known I'm not. **


	2. Cam

**Author's Note: **Alright. Now that I'm FINALLY done with school, my updates will be more frequent, but never on schedule. Thank you to _HopelesslyFictional _For being always being my cheerleader. Waiting for my updates patiently and always giving terrific input. If you all are interested please check out her fics. They are all really well written and have heart to them. She's one of my all time favorite FF writer. I really do appreciate all the feedback you guys give me be it positive or negative, and am always looking for new Degrassi fics. So if you think you know of one I might like, send me a PM or put it in a review.

Now, onto the story...

**Chapter 2: Cam**

* * *

"Ugh where are they?" Maya asks, typing away on her iphone, a worried expression covering her pale face. "I'm sure they just forgot... I mean, can you blame them?" I ask, getting up from our table to throw away trash. We'd stopped at a nearby park where all the food trucks are parked, waiting for Tristan and Fab to meet us. After a hectic experience back in the states, Gee told us to head home early. Tristan and Fab had agreed to a movie night at my place and to help us bake for international food day at degrassi on Monday. Sadly, we'd been stuck with France and couldn't think of a single thing to bake. But armed with his culinary knowledge, Tristan's determined to help us, if he ever shows up. "Maybe they just forgot. Call him again." I say, trying to comfort her. "Okay. I'll be right back. Stay there. And don't even think of eating my taco... and I know that's what she said!" Maya says, peeved and agitated from a stressful morning. Katie had flown in but was stuck at the airport with a flight delay.

A chilling gust of wind picks up the stray leaves on the black pavement and sends them swirling into the air. I hear the voice of nails on a chalkboard a few feet away. I look up to make sure my suspicions are correct. Unfortunately, they are, and I come face to face with Diane Meltrigger. "Diane, what are you doing here?" I ask, getting up from the white plastic chair I'd been sitting in and crossing to her, my arms over my chest. "My my Campbell Saunders. I never thought I'd see the likes of you after your move to the big city." She says angrily, pursed lips and narrow eyes. "What are you doing in Toronto?" "Visiting family. God, do you really think I would come here for you. I know back in Kapuskasing you thought you were the shit, but I was never one to adore idle people." She says, kicking around dirt and not making eye contact. "I just want to know if you're okay." I say sincerely. "Oh yeah, like my world was rocked when you left. Sure Cam, I can't live without you." She says dramatically. "You were always one for drama Diane." I mumble, beginning to walk away from her. "Campbell wait." She was the only one in town that would use my full name regularly. "Yes Diane." "He's okay... he's getting better everyday." "Good. I- I miss him so much." "He misses you too Campbell. But you're better off here. You have friends here. You have a whole new life here. And not a day goes by that I wish you were home. But, I do know that you're thriving and you look happy." "I am happy Diane. I miss you and... well everyone. I have to go now, but text me. Maybe we could have dinner together...?" "I'd like that Cam." She says, picking up her bag and walking away, her bracelets making music as she made her way down the street.

"Gahh! They're not coming." Maya says angrily, locking her phone and shoving it into her pants pocket. "Its okay. We can figure this out, I know we can." I say, placing a reassuring hand over hers as her clenched fist begins to relax and her fingers uncurl. "I will be zen." She says, closing her eyelids gently and taking in a deep breath.

* * *

"I never knew cooking could be this hard." Maya says, glancing at the instructions in a cookbook lying around her house. "What's poaching?" She asks, flipping through the book quickly and sighing in frustration. "I think it has something to do with eggs." I say, scrolling down the list of french recipes on my computer screen. "What about crepes... could we make crepes?" I ask, looking up and a now sullen Maya, who had dragged her back across the wall she'd been leaning on and placed the cookbook on her lap, continuing her search. "Do they look tough to make." She asks, her glasses slipping to the tip of her nose. "Easiest thing I've encountered thus far that doesn't involve snails." I say shrugging and looking at the instructions. "Sounds like a plan." Maya says, closing the cookbook and getting up from the ground, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"First we need to whisk a cup of flour and 2 large eggs." I say, getting up from my chair and walking to the cabinet. "Where's your whisk?" I ask, opening and closing draws as I continue on in my search. "Top drawer on your right." She says, turning her head towards me from the open fridge she'd been standing at.

I grab the whisk and a mixing bowl, crossing back to the kitchen table to glance at the recipe once more. "All whisked." Maya says after combining the ingrediants. "Marvelous. Now we need a half cup of milk and a half cup of water added to that." I say, reading down the list. "Can you get the measuring cup for me? Top drawer center in the back." She says, putting the egg carton back into the fridge. "For you madam." I say, bestowing her with the measuring cup. "My hero." She says dramatically, a hand over her heart. "Alright. All combined. What now?" "Two tablespoons of butter and a half a teaspoon of salt and we should be good."

* * *

"How? How could you have possibly messed that up?" Tristan squacks as he enters the now destroyed kitchen. "Well. I put the batter in the pan and I hit the arm of it really hard by accident and it went flying... can you help me fix it." Maya pleads, a pained expression washing over her face. "Fine." He says, rolling both his eyes and his sleeves as he walked over to the stained wall and surveyed the damage. "But you owe me... Both of you owe me." He says, pointing an accusing fingure between the two of us and sighing.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short. I just wanted to get something sort of edited out there for you guys while I think of new chapter ideas. Also, I forgot to mention how great TTOML was. It was funny and sad but also had some romance and shocking twists. And Eclare sex. Truly magical. Please review if you have the time. I appreciate all favorites/follows/reviews and hold each and every one of them near to my heart. Have a great summer guys, now if only it could be July 11th already. Oh and who's excited for the new characters.**

**Stay classy and lovely my darlings,**

**Squeegee G**


	3. Zig

**Chapter 3: Zig**

* * *

"Ugh. Sorry we're a little late guys. Water main break in the town square and traffic is beyond insane." Danielle says, stepping out of her car. "Not to worry Danni. All that truly matters is that you have snacks at home." Gigi says, getting up from the stoop and stretching. "Have we just met? There are always snacks in my house. The fact that I'm not 700 pounds is beyond me." She says, swirling the lanyard that held her keys around her wrist. "And all those years of refusing to be active never quite caught up to us. Suck on that society." Gigi says, flipping off the sky and trying to contain her bubbly laughter. "Are we getting back into our non conformist feminist ways?" Danielle asks, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "And what's wrong with that. I'm not the anti town girl, I'm not Daria. I socialize plenty." "Watching netflix in your room doesn't count." Danielle says shaking her head. The two pause for a minute. "Oh my god you're here. I'm here. We're here, right now, together." Danielle says initiating a tight hug between the two. I still sit on the porch and watch the scene play out. "Oh god I'm spacing today. Danielle this is Zigmund Novak." Gigi says, gesturing my way as if auctioning me off. "Nice to meet you." I say nervously, extending my hand. "You too. And this is Jared Cooney, my boyfriend." "Hey how's it going," he says, waving his hand in my direction and nodding. "Not too bad." I say smirking. "And we've met before. Nice to see you again Jared." "You too." He says, smiling wider. "Alright. Now that we're all acquainted, lets head to my place for food. And yes, there will be cake." Danielle says, slipping into the front seat and starting up the engine as we make our way to the back and positioning ourselves, my foot tapping with nervousness.

"You okay?" The familiar voice of the burnette beside me asks. "Yeah. Just a little jumpy I guess." "No need to be. These two are the most relaxed people I know. No pressure." She says, grabbing hold of my hand and caressing it gingerly with her freshly painted fingers. "Thank you." I say back, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Stop whispering sweet nothings you two. This car can't handle that yet. This babies new." She says looking at us from her mirror and tapping the steering wheel as we enter her garage. "But we weren't-" "Thats just her off-putting humor. You'll get used to it in... I don't know, four years." Jared says, taking her hand in his, looking back to the two of us. "Five if you're a tad dim witted." She jokes, squeezing his hand tighter.

Danielle pulls out a key and the door beeps twice as we enter, taking in the aroma of some odd dish I can't describe. "Oh god. If your mom is back on the curry tofu kick we're outta here." Gigi says, inspecting the oven. "DON'T TOUCH THAT." Shouts a heavier man as he walks into the kitchen. "Will do Joe... what are we cooking today?" Gigi asks, looking at the ingredients sprawled out on the counter. "My famous homemade nachos of course. But they mustn't be seen, or the true secrets will be out and they will no longer be famous." "Infamous really." Danielle says, taking a seat at the island and flipping through a magazine. "You're damn right. Entered these in the Marshfield fair and got a booth for em. They had to make people sign waivers before eating them, thats how dangerous they are." Joe says, checking on them briefly and walking out of the kitchen. "Well that was-" "Just a touch of the local color in this town. You should meet Fake Grandma, she'll push her Christian views down your throat every Christmas and Easter." Danielle says, popping chips into her mouth and continuing to scan the magazine. At this point I'm the only one still standing as a women walks in. "Hey Mom. Look I'm socializing." Danielle says, still not looking from her magazine. "Taking a quiz on 'who's hotter: Justin Beiber or Justin Timberlake' is not socializing." Her Mom says, walking to the fridge and pouring a glass of juice. "Okay fine, we'll go down the the basement in a minute. Geeg, can you grab drinks?" She asks, pointing to the garage. "We've got everything. What do you guys want?" Danielle asks, getting up from the stool and walking to our side of the marble island. "I'll take a sprite, what about you Zigmund?" Jared asks, looking my way. "It's Zig actually, and I'll take coke if you have it." "KK. Geeg, you know what I want already. Grab three of each and meet us downstairs." "Sure thing."

* * *

Armed with snacks of all kinds we venture downstairs and place everything on the black coffee table in front of the flat screen. "Okay. I set up a system and I'm hoping it works. You have your drinks up front with easy access. Behind them are your chips. You've got your lays, doritos, veggie straws, pirates booty etc. Then you've got your pizza: everything pizza, cheese, and a bacon and mushroom. Then there's Joes' nachos. If you die from the spiciness of the food its not our fault. I made you both sign the waivers. Then you've got your ice cream and frozen treats: vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, mint chocolate chip, peanut butter, raspberry sorbet and popsicles." Danielle says, finally taking a seat next to Jared, and snuggling next to him. "Geeg can you pop in our first selection?" "Sure." She says, walking over to the DVD player and sliding in a disk and pushing a few buttons before the menu comes. "Juno. Uh you really do know the way to my heart Danni." "Well I thought, Canadian movie for our Canadian guest. Plus we can quote this thing to the credits. I deemed it appropriate." Danielle says shrugging and sinking into the couch. "I've never seen this movie." I say, confusion spreading over my face. Danielle begins to choke on her drink. "My god. Gigi how could you. This man must be uncultured." "Or just normal." "Both are a disgrace. Not shut up the movies starting." She says, waking Gee's arm playfully and resuming her position in the crook of Jared's arm. I ambitiously put my arm around Gee and she doesn't reject it. In fact, she welcomes it with a warm and hopefully genuine smile as we all begin eating and watching.

I look over to the screen, where a teenager walks down the street chugging Sunny D and argues with the clerk at the drugstore. Gee shifts next to me. "Hey uh, is this okay?" I ask, talking about my arm around her waist. "Yeah. Totally fine." She says, resting her head against my shoulder and taking long calming breaths. And for the first time since I'd been with her, all was calm and we were completely in sync.

* * *

**I promise this Author's note will be shorter. **

**This isn't my best chapter but I wanted something out quickly. It has its moments but its not quite up to par. But I assure you, there will be many more chapters to come that will (hopefully) be suspenseful. This is the calm before the storm guys. Have a great day and get excited because Degrassi comes back in 10 days!**

**Please read and review! It lets me know what you guys do and don't want and each one makes me really excited. And P.S. thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter. My loyal fan HopelesslyFictional and the guest reviewer, Jessica. It means so much that you not only gave feedback,. but also that you're enjoying what you're reading. That means so much to a new author like me. **

**Love,**

**Squeegee G**


	4. Tristan and Diane

**Chapter 4: Tristan and Diane**

* * *

**Tristan's POV**

* * *

"You guys are crazy! You seriously need me next time either one of you goes near a stove." I say, pointing a finger between the two. They try to contain their laughter. "Is everything a joke to you two?" I ask, shaking my head and massaging my temples.

After eight towels and some serious scrubbing, the kitchen was returning to its normal look. "Alright. I came over, I helped clean up, and I made you your damn crepes. Now I'm going to go home, take a shower, and read People. Goodbye." I say waving and putting on my sunglasses. "Wait Tris!" Maya says as she comes running up behind me. "What could you possibly want!" I ask, a bit frustrated at this point. "Thanks." She says, enveloping me into a long hug. "I love you." "I love you too M." I say, rubbing my arm down her back soothingly. "Now go be the perfect couple that you are and let me lead my forever alone life." I say sarcastically, walking away from the two as a smile broadens on my face and exiting the house.

_It had been a rough year for everyone, what with Campbell's concussion, Gabe and Greg tormenting Gee and her breakup with Brian, as well as Tori leaving me for design school. I've never felt as alone as I do now. I mean sure, I've got friends. I've always had friends. But now I'm going it alone while everyone else has someone. Tough break being out and proud at sixteen I guess._

As I continue my walk down the quiet, vacant streets I pull out my phone and start texting Tori.

**Me: Hey Tor. Call when you get the chance. I need to hear your voice. Maybe when you come over we could have a West Drive marathon? Love you loads, Tris. BTW I'm back doing yoga with Fabbity Fab and I think I might be okay. Call me :)**

_I sound pathetic. Tori's 100's of miles away at her fancy new design school and I'm here, in boring Toronto where nothing ever happens. Woah is me._

I grab the spare key from under our tattered welcome mat and enter the house. As usual no one's home. No one's ever home. Mom is visiting Owen now that he made it into the NHL and Dad doesn't talk to me anymore. He spends most of his time at the office and only speaks to me when he needs something. To say I was a mistake would be a huge understatement.

I drag my tired and aching body up the flight of stairs and lock my bedroom door, wanting desperately to escape the harsh reality that is my life.

* * *

**Diane's POV**

* * *

After visiting Campbell in T.O. I became overwhelmed with sadness over Charlie. Back in Kapuskasing Charlie was our best friend. The three of us did everything together. But just last year Charlie was sent on a downward spiral. His Dad had been suffering from stage four cancer for the over 3 months and was worsening by the day. The day he died Charlie's sobs were inconsolable. Charlie's dad was his best friend in the world and they did everything together.

Charlie turned to alcohol and drugs after that. To try and relive the memories with his dad and forget about his tragic passing. Campbell and I turned to Charlie's mother and siblings for help, but they were still too shaken after 's death.

Shortly after that, the Toronto Ice Hounds drafted Cam and he made his way out of my life as well as Charlie's. Little did he know, Charlie was about to take a turn for the worse. His anxiety was back and his depression made him miserable. He had become anorexic. When he managed to make it to school, he was teased brutally and beaten. His last escape became self harm.

One day Charlie's mom had called and me that he was in the hospital on suicide watch. I blamed Cam. I blamed him for not being there for me and Charlie. I blamed him for being happy when I couldn't be.

Campbell and I both chip in money for Charlie's rehab and daily therapy sessions. His mother says he's getting better.

Cam and I don't talk anymore. We were on again off again for years before he moved away. I mean, we weren't official or anything, but we did hang out as a "couple". I guess it was for comfort rather than romance really. We both built up facades to conceal our true pain and inner struggle that came with Charlie's hospitalization. Now the only problem: I seem to be the only one that needs help.

* * *

**Happy Independence Day to my fellow Americans and happy belated Canada Day to my Canadian readers. I had a lot of fun with this chapter because I got to get new perspectives and have a little more background to the reasoning of Cam's anxiety. Tristan is also fun to write because I am able to stretch some ideas because other than Owen, we don't know anyone in the Milligan family.**

**Sorry if this chapter was short. I couldn't think of much else to say about these two and didn't feel like adding a third character into the mix.**

**Please read, review, follow, favorite. It means the world to me and In love hearing what you guys think. Thank you again to HopelesslyFictional for reviewing my story. You're a talented writer who deserves more reviews and for more people to read your work.**

**Check out HopelesslyFictional's profile. She has some really great fics that became instant favorites of mine. **

**Have a great day,**

**Squeegee G**

**P.S. Get excited for Degrassi, which will be back in 7 days!**


	5. Charlie

**Chapter 5: Charlie**

* * *

"How are you feeling today Charlie?" Dr. Jordanides asks as I lounge out on the worn leather couch, cracking my toes and exhaling loudly. "Better I guess. Been clean 94 days now. Guess that's something to be proud of." I say shrugging, refusing to make eye contact with Dr. Jordanides. I used to have Dr. White, but he was annoying and smelled like rotting fruit. Then came Dr. Jordanides, who decided she could "change me". She's a 20 something, fresh out of school with her perfect shiny blonde hair and her perfect smile and that "anything is possible" look about her. Sure she's nice, they're all nice, but she doesn't know what she's doing. She always approaches the sessions timidly, like I'm gonna bolt if she says something off. I mean sure, I am uneasy over everything that has gone on the past year or so, but I'm fine.

She starts scribbling down notes in her red notebook with her purple sparkle pen. The front cover has my name printed neatly in black sharpie ink and looks nearly perfect, unlike me. I was sent here by my friends. They wanted a better life for me. They wanted me to live up to my potential. I guess I'm just not feeling it these days.

I've been at Shady Oaks Rehabilitation Center for a while now. I've been doing what is asked of me and staying out of trouble. I'm just not the best at talking. I feel like I always say something I shouldn't.

"Charlie, I want you to visualize something for me." She asks in a calm, soothing voice. "Imagine the first day you started drinking. How did you feel after?" She asks, pen poised and eyes narrowed. I pause to think for a moment, then begin. "Pretty fucking great. I'd finally found something to occupy my time that could also help me forget." "And what is it you do now to achieve this feeling?" She asks, biting the cap on the pen. She had a habit of doing this when she thought she was onto something. Once she bit the pen so hard it started oozing fluorescent purple. "I cope. I talk to you and I write everything down. And I keep up with school work and go to group therapy. I do what is asked of me." "Do you not want to be here Charlie?" "No. I mean, sure, this wasn't exactly how I pictured my life being at 17, but I don't mind it. Everyone here is kind and willing to help." I say shrugging again and beginning to count the cars outside. I wonder which one is yours. Do you even have a life outside of Shady Oaks? I think to myself, my mind beginning to wander off. "Well, you're making progress." You say, capping your pen and closing your notebook, getting up and walking to the door. "Till next time?" "Till next time." I echo, walking out of her room and down the dimly lit halls, running my arm over the custard yellow stucco walls. The sensation sends sparks through my arm and all over my body. I pass a bathroom attendant sitting in a too small plastic yellow chair, smoking one of those electronic cigarettes. Ugh what I would give for a smoke right now. I think to myself, my mood softening as I pass him and keep walking down the long, winding halls. "Hey Charlie. Someone's here to visit you." Maria, the Latina nurse says as she flips her hair and walks past me, a tray of gauze and tape in her hands. "Thanks Marie." "¿Termina tu tarea?" "Si Maria. I finished my homework." "Bueno." She says, smiling widely as she continued down the hall, her shoes squeaking on the linoleum tiles.

I make my way to the office to see who could possibly want to see me. Its usually Diane, who doesn't act like herself now, because she knows everything. I guess I can be okay with that though, if I've changed since then, they were bound to.

Whoever it is, is talking to the secretary and ringing his hands. I walk closer. "Cam?" I ask, unsure if it was him. "Hey Charlie." He says back with a subtle and shy wave. "What are you doing here?" "I wanted to check up on you, see how its been going." "I'm so glad to see you." I say wrapping him in a fight hug. "Missed you too Charlie. You have no idea." He says, though his words are muffled. "Diane said she was by last week and that you're much better." "I'm a changed man my friend. I mean, hell yeah its gonna be a bumpy ass ride, but I'm willing to stop." "Good. That's really good." At this point we've both got the goofiest grins on and are just standing around, not doing much of anything. "Come on. Sit down. I wanna hear about what life's been like in Toronto. You headed to the NHL soon I suppose." I say, guiding him to the visitors section and sitting down next to him. "Not quite. Nasty concussion last year is making this season slow-going, but I'm getting there I guess." He says shrugging. "Diane tells me you have a girlfriend. It's about time." I say teasingly. "Yeah. Maya Matlin. She's got this beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkle when she smiles. And she plays the cello and... well she's perfect." A blush creeping onto his face. "Awe. Cammie's and Maya!" I keep teasing. A deep red blush creeps onto his face. "What about you man. What have you been upto?" He asks, eyebrows knitted. "Well I got clean and I'm going to therapy and all that jazz. My family is back on track and keeping up with everything and the people here are actually really awesome. Not the crunchy granola shit I thought it would be. This time around its gonna be different and I think-I think I'll be okay." I say smiling. Because for once, I actually had a reason to smile.

* * *

**Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Charlie will definitely come up again, I promise. Please review if you get a minute. Thank you to Jessica, a loyal guest who has done two reviews for me and to HopelesslyFictional, who is my most loyal reader who always has constructive criticism. Hey stories are really awesome and I highly recommend you guys check out her profile. **

**Stay Classy,**

**Squeegee **


	6. Maya

**Chapter 6: Maya**

* * *

Ugh, please let the clock be wrong. I think to myself, opening my eyes and squinting at the large red numbers. I only have 15 minutes before school starts. At least Katie's home for the week, she can give me a ride... I hope.

* * *

After quickly running my hair through the straightener and throwing an outfit together, I grab socks and rush to the kitchen, where Mom is reading the newspaper and drinking her coffee. Its a wonder Katie and I were never coffee drinkers. Both our parents are caffeine addicts and yet, we're fine without it.

"Hey honey, you look flushed. You feeling alright?" Mom asks, placing the paper down gently. "Yeah. I just don't wanna be late. Is Katie home?" I ask while lacing up my converse. "I'm always here Chicken Little." Katie says, appearing from behind the open fridge door and taking a bite of the apple in her hand. "What do you need?" "A ride to school?" I ask timidly, biting the inside of my cheek while awaiting a response. "Sure. I'll get my keys." Well that was easier than expected. I quickly grab my lunch from the fridge and stuff it into my bag and grab a muffin to go before she changes her mind. "We're off. Be back in 5 mom. Bye." "Bye girls. Have a nice day Maya." Mom says before Katie shuts the door and rushes to the drivers side of the car.

On our quiet ride to school I ask the burning question on my mind. "Katie." "Yeah" "Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask, utterly dumbfounded and wanting an answer. "Can't a girl want to do something nice for her little sister?" She asks, checking her hair in the mirror. "Well yes but, you're not the type to just be that kind. What's your motive." She pauses a second, pondering whether or not she should tell me. "Okay. Fine. So there's this party I want to go to tonight, but its kind of in Kapuskasing." "Katie!" "Well you know I go to school with Cam's sister right? Well she's throwing a huge party and I have to be there! Can you cover for me Chicken Little?" "Yeah, I guess." I say, thinking it over. "Tell the rents that I'm going to a Little Miss Steaks tonight, okay?" "Okay." I say, unfastening my seatbelt and grabbing my bag before getting out of the beat up family car. "Thanks Katie." "No problemo lil sis." She says, putting on her sunglasses and driving away. She knows Izzy what, three weeks and I know Cam for over a year but she gets to go to his house. Makes perfect sense, totally. I sigh as I trudge up the degrassi steps and enter the crowded halls.

I push my way through the incompetent people and make my way to my locker. I still have to refer to a sticky note with my combo from the office aid to get my locker open. I manage to do so relatively quickly and pack my binders and textbooks into my locker. "Perfect." I say to myself, hands on my hips, examining my handiwork. I check the time on my phone and scoot down the hall to my first class: Science.

* * *

"Who's ready for some chromo magnificence?" My science teacher asks as she makes her way through the door and sets down a box of test tubes and beakers. "Today we are going to be doing the flame test. This test is fairly simple. First we take the metal loops wire and dip it into one of the unidentifiable chemicals. Then you stick the loop into the flame of the bunsen burner and record your observations. Whoever can name all of the chemicals correctly will get a homework pass. Now hope to it and work with your lab partners. Aprons and goggles are on the lab benches." She says smiling and tying her black hair up with a purple scrunchie.

I quickly make my way to an open lab bench and tie my hair back before putting on safety goggles and an apron. My lab partner is Jake Sevransky, the musical prodigy. He's already turned on the bunsen burner and started a sheet of note. Figures, he's good at music and he's an honor student. Cruel, cruel world. I would love to have been the "perfect student" but I do well enough. Katie was always the best in school and soccer. I'm just not a huge sports person I guess. "First one's calcium." He says, not looking up from his station. I've learned never to challenge him either. I mean he's a good person and all, but he's always right, so what's the point in wasting time in an argument.

After five more tests and brilliantly colored flames, we are the first group done and have all the chemicals correctly names. Jake seems satisfied as he takes the homework pass and inserts it into a slot of his impeccably organized science binder.

Finally the bell tolls and we file out of the classroom, elbows pushing into stomachs as we make our way through the far too narrow door frame.

* * *

"Hey M. How's life?" Cam asks as I walk up to our usual table. "Life is good. And you Cheesy? How are you?" "I'm good. But I wish it was still Summer. We're marching into Fall. And where there's Fall, snow is soon to follow." He says, taking a sip of water and swirling his plastic fork around. "But that also means hockey's right around the corner. So that's good, right?" I ask, a bit timid seeing as this subject isn't always Cam's favorite. "Well yeah, that is exciting I guess. I'm back on the ice this season. I mean sure, it'll be slow going, but I'll be fine." He says nodding his head and beginning to devour his lunch. "Ugh. Hey guys. Don't talk, I have to study for the English test and I didn't exactly read the book." Tristan says, not looking up from the sparknotes page open on his phone. We abide by his advice and continue eating in silence until he places his phone down. "Its useless. I'm not gonna remember it." Tristan says frowning, his elbow on the table and his head in his hands. "Oh come on. I know you can do it Tris. But right now, what you need is food. Good ol' food." I say, unzipping his bag and placing his lunch bag in front of him. "Now eat." Cam says, poking Tristan's arm and coaxing him into working on his yogurt. "Fine. But only because you're cute." "Hear that. Tris thinks I'm cute." Cam says, his arms crossed over his chest and a coy smiling playing on his lips. "Oh don't get too cocky, Tris is a little boy crazy." I say, taking a bite of my sandwich and leaning back into our booth. "Hey, that's not true. I don't think Damon's cute." Tris says, irritated at my comment. Much as I love Tris, he can never quite understand when I'm serious and when I'm joking. "Alright, so you don't like every boy." "Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the theatre for drama club. If you find Zig tell him that Imogen need's to get him fitted asap." Tristan says, gathering his trash and looking confident on his way out of the cafeteria.

****"So. The Clarkson's are going on a family camping trip this weekend so they'll be out of town. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" "I would love to. And, if I pull through for Katie, she can return the favor and I can sleep at your place." "Sibling manipulation is a beautiful concept." "That it is Cam. That it is." I say, relaxing once more and letting go of all the stresses that have taken a toll on my life. Because now, everything is just as it should be. At least for the time being.

* * *

**So this chapter isn't exactly my best work (it was rushed). I like the beginning but the ending needs work. But whatever, nbd.**

**Thanks so much to Nightrose20 (ie Jessica), aphass, music5ever for following this story. That means so much. And thanks to Nightrose20 and HopelesslyFictional for seding your kind reviews. They mean so much to me and each one makes my day brighter. I could be having the worst day but come home to see a review from either of you, and my smile comes back, brighter than ever. And thanks again to Nightrose20 for adding this story as one of your favorites. That makes me overjoyed to know that you enjoy this story that much. Sorry about this update though, its short and not very well done, but I wanted to get something out fast so I can work on more chapters, though you may have to wait longer for the better chapters. **

**Love, **

**Squeegee G**


	7. Jared

**Chapter 7: Jared**

* * *

Once again she'd fallen asleep in my arms. Which to me is one of the greatest feelings. The fact that she's comfortable enough in my arms to sleep in them, is an unexpected joy. "Danni" I whisper into her ear. "Shhh, sleeping." She whispered back, smiling and breathing deeply. "Dee you need to get up now." I answer her, gently nudging her to wake her from her slumber. "Cooney, what did I tell you before? If I'm asleep, leave me be." She says with her eyes still closed as she begins meticulously cracking her knuckles. "Okay. I was just gonna tell you that your friends left, the movies over, and we can lie down on the couch." I say, brushing her long wavy brown locks out of her fair-skinned face. "Okay." She utters quietly, stretch her arms out and yawning loudly. She shifts and scooches into the vacant space my body leaves, our bodies fitting like tetris blocks as she wanders back into sleep.

I watch the natural smile on her face grow as I take her hand into mine and stroke it with my thumb. I pull out my phone to check the time. _Shit! Band practice starts in 5_. I slowly inch myself away from Danielle and gather my things. "No stay!" She says with her eyes shut, reaching around for me. "I have to get to practice. But I love you and I'll see you later, okay?" "Okay?" She says sitting up and pouting. I kiss her forehead and trudge upstairs and into the kitchen to find my keys, then head to the driveway and hop into my car, speeding down the road to beat time.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Our fearless leader is finally here. Everyone stop what you're doing. Cooney's here guys." Sean says, setting down his guitar and walking over, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm sorry guys, I really am. But I had to go to Dee's house and we got a little carried away." I say shrugging. Cat calls start from the back of the room. "My my Jay-rod, you just can't control yourself can you." Gina says, putting her drumsticks down and and flopping onto the couch set up in Sean's basement where we practice. The garage is pretty gross. We've got the amps and extra strings and mic stands and shit in one corner, a broken lamp in the other, the couch in the center and mold in the other two corners. Its a bit depressing, but it is what it is. "Gina you know its not like that." I say sternly, glaring at her. "Whatever." She says getting up from her seat. "Can we just get started?" She asks, getting up and sitting at her drums, cracking her knuckles before placing sticks into her hands. Sean gets up as well and starts reading from a notebook. "I was thinking that we could start with _Irene_ and go into _Mary Mary_. I mean its a good transition to _Anne_-" "Why are our songs all girls names?" Gina says, looking up and twirling her drumsticks nonchalantly. "Well it works for us, I don't know, its just what we're good at I guess." Sean says scratching his head and continuing his speech. "Sounds good." I say, cutting him off. "Lets just start playing okay?" "Alright." They both say in unison, beginning the opening chords to_ Irene_._** "She lies awake in her bed, a throbbing in her head. Downed those last couple drinks, breathing heavy, crying into the sink. But, whatever, as long as she stays together..."**_ I begin to sing into the mic, falling into the rhythm and blasting the volume and blocking everything else out.

* * *

We finish practice around 4 and go our separate ways. I heavy my guitar into the back seat and step into the car, exhausted. I decide to just stay put for a minute, reaching into my pocket for my cell. I call Danielle. It rings, and rings and rings. No answer. **"Hey its Danielle, I guess I'm out, oooorrr just choosing to ignore you. Either way, leave a message after the beep and I may or may not get back to you. Its really my choice. Bye!"** _She's probably still sleeping_. I think to myself, remembering how sleepy she had been earlier that day. "Hey it's Jared, just thought I'd give you an update on our songs and stuff. We've got a gig coming up soon. Call or text me when you get this. Love you, bye." I say into the phone, playing with my keys and trying to ignore the fact that I'm desperate to keep this relationship going. She's all I have and without her... well I don't wanna remember what life was like without her.

* * *

"Hey Mom I'm home." I say, placing my keys in the bowl and putting my coat on the hook. "Oh hi Jared, I'm just putting the finishing touches on dinner." She says, walking out from the kitchen and wiping her hands on a dish towel. "You cooked?" I ask, my eyebrows raising. "Yes Jared I cooked. Why is that so hard to believe?" She asks, her head cocked to the side. "Well Dad usually cooks, you can't cook. In fact you refuse to cook because you think its against your feminist ways." I say, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, taking a large gulp as I await her response. "Well you're Dad is in a meeting and he didn't have time to cook the chili, so here we are." She says, putting her arms up. "Okay Mom I believe you. I was just trying to be funny." "Well, unlucky for you, you've got your fathers sense of humor, she says nudging my arm as I make my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I open the door to my room and flop onto my bed. Home sweet home. I hit play on my iHome remote and press the shuffle button. My phone buzzes on my side table. "Hey D" "Hey Cooney. Just got your message. Tell me all about the gig." "Well it's really exciting actually. We're playing the Winter Formal at WHS. Pays fifty each which is damn good." "That's really awesome babe. Can I be your adorable yet unattainable girlfriend slash roadie." "I wouldn't have it any other way. Dinner's on the table so I gotta go, even though mom did the cooking." "Your mom?!" She chokes out. "Yeah! I was just as surprised as you. I better at least try it though. Text you later, kay?" "Perfecto. Love you." "Love you too, bye." "Bye." I hang up and turn my music off, cracking my knuckles before heading out of my room. I walk into the kitchen and serve myself a bowl of chilli. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Mom grabs it.

"Hello Mrs. Cooney may I come in?" _That voice. No, it couldn't be could it?_ "Why of course Brian, you know you're welcome here any time right?" "Thank you." "Honey, its your friend Brian Bierl." _Too bad he isn't my friend..._

* * *

**Dun dun dun! He's back! I've been hella busy lately and have had no time to update. But thanks to HopelesslyFictional and Nightrose20 for your continuous reviews and support as well as a new favorite from Rojjy. It means so much that you guys continue to support this story. Have a great day to all of those who are reading this and please let me know what you think for this update. Good, bad, better, worse, whatever you think :)**

**Squeegee G**


	8. Brian

**Chapter 8: Brian**

* * *

_Long, stupid day. Once again I was single and once again I was crushed. Sure, I deserved it. Don't I always deserve it? Okay, so supposedly I'm this great guy right? Wrong. I'm messed up. I'm damaged, worthless. I find a girl who likes me and I mess it up. First with Gigi and then again with Julia. I gain their trust and then I let them down. I'm all in and then I fuck up._

* * *

I decided to leave. Take off. I needed to make a name for myself somewhere else. Where my past can't catch up to me. But what am I to do with nowhere to go and no one to be with? I decide to just start walking. I decide to right the wrongs I've done, starting with Jared.

He and I had been friends for years. He was one of those obligation friends that you have because your parents want to hang out. But he was fine. That is, until I fucked up again.

It happened in sixth grade. I had been in the same science class with Jared. His grandmother had just passed away and he hadn't been in school for quite sometime. They had been really close.

So I get talking with this one girl who had basically been my girlfriend. It happened in 4th grade so I don't exactly count it as dating. Anyway, we were talking about Jared and how close he was with his nana. Well it turns out that Amelia, the school gossip, had heard us. She spread it all over school and everyone made fun of Jared. That's when he decided to shut us all out and change schools. He came back in 9th grade a completely changed person. A shell of who he once was, and of course he blamed it on me. And I take full responsibility, but ever since then he hasn't been able to trust me. I had to turn it all around, and with most people I did, but Jared would never forget.

* * *

**Present time**

My feet carry me to his familiar brick house. The neighborhood is quiet and the street lamps are on, flickering in the distance. My head is telling me to turn back, go home and stay home. But my feet take me to his gray door, poised and ready to ring the bell. Before I can talk myself out of it the bell is pressed and the door opens to a familiar face: Mrs. Cooney. Her eyes widen as she looks my way. "Hello Mrs. Cooney may I come in?" She composes herself enough to speak. "Why of course Brian, you know you're welcome here any time right?" "Thank you." "Honey, it's your friend Brian Bierl," she says, turning her head towards the kitchen. I sneak a peek at Jared, his withering stare making my eyes avert his figure almost as quickly as they'd found it. "Oh uh, Jared, you have some homework to finish right? Sorry Brian, but Jared has work to be done. But it was very nice seeing you. Come again some time." She lies through her teeth, slowly inching the door closed.

* * *

As impulsively as it started, it had ended, leaving me on their front porch with no forgiveness or winter coat to combat the chill in the air. I decide to head back home, to the comfort of my own bed and thoughts stirring in my mind.

* * *

I snatch the key from under the mat and push it into the dead bolt, unlocking the door as quickly as possible to escape the cold. I trudge upstairs and into my room, falling onto my unmade bed face-first and wondering what to do next. I guess I should keep going. I should right all the wrongs I've done and see to it that they are happy once again. At least that way I'll be able to look her in the eyes again without a pang of hurt and discomfort. At least that way we can both be happy and move onto bigger and better things. Maybe then I'll be able to live with my own, vile self.

* * *

That morning I wake with a sour taste in my mouth. One that I've not felt since I'd laid eyes on her, after she told me she loved me, without knowing that Julia had said that the night before. Without knowing that I was scum and that I had been keeping in vital information. Life altering information that would take me on a downward spiral.

The pounding in my head would not subside. My hands reached for me temples. I rubbed them in a circular motion as I lazily opened my drooping eyelids. I began getting out of bed, cracking my knuckles and heading for the door, shuffling my feet against the blue carpet and taking the spiral staircase as slowly as possible. I did not want this day to start.

I hesitantly made my way for the cabinet and grabbed a bowl, beginning to pour cereal into it. It was Monday and I was not ready to face another day of school. This year had been a rude awakening for me socially. Gee's friends as well as Julia's refused to talk to me and glared at me whenever I passed by in the halls. It was my fault. I got greedy and wanted everything. I wanted to feel important and needed. But at what cost? I threw away lifelong friendships for my own petty needs. I casually tossed aside two girls who meant the world to me. Two girls whom I was in charge of protecting. Not that they needed it though. They were self sufficient and got everything on their own. I guess that's why I loved them so much. Or love. I still adore both of those girls, but its my own damn fault that I feel so broken and empty inside. Its my fault that she's up in Toronto with all her new friends, and I'm here with the judgemental eyes of my "peers". I started this. And I can fix it, I hope.

* * *

**Hello lovelies! How are you all. Such a strange end to my summer. So many unattainable cute boys *sigh*. Thank you all for your continued support and in not giving up on this story. I haven't had any time to write and its a real shame. But don't worry, I'm on it :)**

**P.S. Thank you to MOYNKI1599 for following my story. You have no idea how much that means to me :)**

**P.P.S. If you feel like leaving a little review and you're up to the challenge, leave me a prompt or an idea of which character I can write about next. I'm having some serious writers block these days.**

**Love you all,**

**Gioia**


	9. Julia

**Chapter 9: Julia**

* * *

With my backpack straps tightened I was ready to face another day in the daunting halls of WHS. After I found out about Gigi and Brian and what he'd put the two of us through, I couldn't bare to look at any of her friends, or his. We avoided each other as best we could at school, though there was the rare occasion we would bump into each other and have to make awkward small talk before excusing ourselves politely. It had to be done that way.

* * *

Everyday after school I'd visit Katie. She'd been pregnant for about 3 months now and was out of school indefinitely. I mean, I guess we were still friends, but we hadn't hung out in over a year. Her boyfriend James had corrupted her and she had little interest in the things that used to give her such joy. She would drink and pop Advil and still be able to look her mother in the eyes. Her mother is one of the kindest people I've ever met and she's helped me through many a difficult situation. Now it was my turn to pay it forward.

The bell tolled and I slowly closed my notebook and began packing my belongings. Shortly into this Gabe had stopped me. "What do you want?" I say, a bit more harshly than I'd liked to. "Forgiveness. Starting with a minute of your time." He pleads as I get out of my seat and walk to the door, his footsteps trailing mine.

"Fine." I say turning angrily to face him. "I've changed Jules, really I have. I want to be better. I've tried forgetting, but its no use. I'm a horrible person. I-I screwed up and I wish I could take it all back. I miss our friendship." "What friendship?" I ask coldly, looking him up and down. He'd lost the twinkle in his eye and dark bags formed under his cocoa brown irises. He looked roughly the same, but had clearly undergone something horrible. "What'd they do to you anyway?" I ask, referring to the trial. "Well, she's got a restraining order against me and I did spend some time in juvie, and rehab-" "Rehab?' "...Yeah, I needed to get away from it all for a while and consider everything in a new light. Now I see the damage I've done and I feel horrible about it. But I'm hear to make amends, that is, if you'll let me." He asks with a sad yet hopeful look on his face. "Alright, but I still don't trust you." "I don't blame you… I don't trust myself anymore." He says looking down. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You came to me and that was a huge step. You can get better Gabe, I really and truly believe you can." I say embracing him in a hug, his strong arms calming me as he moves his hand gently up and down my spine. "Can I walk you home?" He asks, hands in his pockets. "I'd like that." I say, readjusting my bag and signaling for him to start ahead of me. Surprisingly, he holds out his hand for me to take, a gentle and insecure smile playing upon his lips. I cautiously entwine our fingers and a soft and hopefully unnoticeable blush creeps onto my pale cheeks.

* * *

The walk started fairly silent with no noise between us but the pounding of our feet on the worn and discolored pavement. He's the first to speak, taking me from my thoughts. "You know, this is nice." "Yeah?" "Yeah. Its good to take a walk and clear your head." "I guess so." I say, hoping he won't see me blush. It had been awhile since I'd been able to look at a guy without feeling insecure that they wouldn't want me or that I wouldn't be the "other women". I mean, I've never been the most popular girl in my class. I've just kinda hid in the corner and hoped that no one would notice. We turn onto my street and keep to the edge of the sidewalk, staying silent and listening to the chirping of birds and taking in the smell of freshly mowed lawns.

"This is me." I say, motioning to the house on the right. "Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you Monday?" He asks, ringing his hands with a nervous look on his tanned Brazilian skin. "You will." I say, easing the look of eagerness on his face. I begin walking up the path when Gabe stops me. "Julia… Do you maybe want to go to dinner sometime, with me?" I pause a moment to collect my thoughts and make sure I know what I'm doing. "I'd-I'd like that Gabe." "Really?" He asks, unsure if I'm trying to be sarcastic. The fact that he's bilingual doesn't ease his understanding of sarcasm. "Yes really! Now, I gotta finish my Bio lab, but I'll see you. Bye." "Bye." He says, timidly trying to embrace me in a hug which I gladly return.

As I fish the key out of my pocket, realization hits me. _Gabe really has changed. He's acting like he used to in 7th grade, when I first developed a crush on him._ I think to myself, opening the door and setting my bag down, kicking off my shoes and thinking about Gabe. _He's acting like himself._

* * *

**So sorry for the lack of updates! I've been busy the last weeks of summer, trying to get ready for school to start. I'm off tomorrow so I was able to finish this and start the next. I really hope you guys are still reading. I know its a lot to keep track of, even for me knowing all the characters. But please stick around, read, review etc. I appreciate all that you guys do and I love you all :)**

**Love and rockets,**

**Squeegee G**


End file.
